fate deceived me
by morowolf
Summary: there is hunters hunting the gang. moromekoabeland edward must hide in count d's pet shop to get away.


Moro was asleep in her bed. When the alarm clock went off waking her up with a shock. Moro shouts, "Shut up you stupid clock" at her alarm clock. She gets up and walks to the bathroom and turns on the shower. While she waits for the shower she looks into the mirror at her reflection.' man I need to fix my hair and make-up before school.' thought Moro as she walks away from the mirror and into the shower. Ten Minuets later Moro walks back into her room dressed as a Goth. She walks out of the house and starts to school. Moro was ten minutes late for her first class, which is transformation. "Ms. Chi you are ten minutes late for transformation class." ms.chan said as she finally starts the class. Then there was an interruption. The interruption was someone on the intercom. "Teachers please release you students from class for we are closing down school for the year." Moro runs out of class and back home. Moro walks up to her front door and unlocks it. She opens the door and walks in and locks the door behind her as she shuts the door. Moro walks up the stairs to her room and sits on her bed. Moro turns on her CD play. The CD was nickleback playing. Moro lays back on her bed and stares up at the ceiling. She slowly falls asleep in her bed. Some time around Midnight the door slammed open waking up Moro. The hunters ran into the house looking for any thing that doesn't belong in the mortal world. Moro jumps up out of bed and runs to her window as the hunters start their way up the stairs to Moro's room. Moro opens the window and jumps out. She lands on her feet and starts to run to Meko's house. Meko is Moro's good friend. She is a short vampire with choppy blonde hair and a purple cloak. Moro runs up the road and stops in front of a deep violet house and slowly walks up to the door and knocks three times. "Hold on I'm coming." Meko said as she opens the door. " Meko you need to help me the hunters found my house. We need to get out of here before they find us." Moro said as she grabs Meko's arm and starts to pull her out of the house. "Moro slow down. You know I'm not a full fledge vampire like you." Meko said as she tries to keep up with Moro's pace. "I'm sorry Meko, but if we don't hurry they will capture us and kill us if we are not fast." Moro said as she slows down some once they were out of Columbus City. "We should be safe now that we're out of the city. But we will still need to find Edward Elric and Abel Nightroad before the hunters." Meko said as a male voice speaks. " Now Meko what's going on?" said Ed as he walks up to Meko. Ed is the same height as Meko. He has blonde shoulder length braided. And he had golden tiger ears and a tail. He is wearing a black tank shirt with a black jacket over it. He is wearing black pants with black combat boots and a red trench coat. Meko jumped about 3 feet off the ground because Ed scared her. " Moro you look afraid. Are you okay my love." Abel said as he appeared behind Ed.Abel is about 2 inches taller than Moro. He has a pair of pitch-black wings with silver tips just like Moro's pitch-black wings with ruby red tips. He has silver hair that's is three feet long and tied at the nape of his neck. He is wearing a black t-shirt with black jeans and black combat boots and a black trench coat. Moro walks up to Abel and leans into his arms. " The hunters found where we were living and we had to leave our homes. Once again Fate Deceived Me." Moro said as she leaned on him. "Moro you're the one who dragged me out of my house remember. I would have been safe if you left me there." Meko said as she leans against Ed. "Meko if Moro hadn't taken you out of your house when she did you would have been killed." Ed Said as he wraps his arms around her waist. "Ed has a point there Meko. Moro saved your life from the hunters." Abel said as he wrapped his arms around Moro's waist." What do you mean guys?" Asked Meko. " The hunters did find your house about 3 minuets after Moro pulled you out and down the street." Ed said. "Oh thank you Moro for saving my life." said Meko. Moro's ears perked up when she heard heavy breathing coming from a mile away. "Moro what's wrong?" Abel asked as he lets go of Moro's waist and walks in front of her to see the fear on her face. "They found us Abel. The hunters are a mile away. We have to leave and head to count D's pet shop. It is the only safe place for us now." Moro said as she starts to lead the way to Los Angeles. The first week of the trip went by fast. "Moro Where does Count D Lives?" Meko asked as she stops next to Moro. "Count D lives in Los Angeles city. He lives in the china town there." Moro said as she starts up again but this time in a run. Edward, Abel, and Meko runs after her. The next three weeks went by with thunderstorms and snow. It depends on where they ran through. The Last day of the fourth week they made it to Los Angeles city. They walk into china town and over to a place called 'Count D's mystical pet store' and walks inside. "Welcome to my pet shop what can I do for you?" Count D asked as he walked into the main room of the pet shop. "Count D it is so good to see you again. We need a place to hide. Can you help us please?" Moro asked as she bowed to the Count. "Yes, I see. You all can stay here as long as you help sell the pets to costumers. Welcome back Ms. Moro it is good to help you and your friends. And I see that Edward and Abel are doing fine." Count D said as he returned the bow to Moro. Edward looks at Count D and says "I'm living with Meko now for I fell in love with her." Just then there was pounding on Count D's door and a deep male's voice. "Open up I know those freaks are in there. And I won't rest until I kill them all." "Hide everyone. I'll handle him okay," said D. "No I have a better idea why don't we use our animal forms and hide with T-Chan." Moro said as she transforms into her red and black wolf form. Edward turns into his golden tiger form. Meko transforms into a sapphire and ruby dragon form. And Abel transformed into a huge silver fox with black wings. "That is a great idea Moro." Count D said as he walks out side. While Moro and the others stand next to

T-Chan. "_Moro what's going on?"_ asked T-Chan "_the hunters are looking for us. T-Chan and I'm sorry if we're putting you in to danger." _Moro said as she lies down next to Abel as he lies down. "_No problem Moro we're not in Danger because of this." _Said T-Chan. T-Chan is a goat with horns and sharp claws but the face of a man. Count D leads the hunters into the main room where Moro, Abel, Meko, Edward, and

T-Chan was sitting, lying down or standing. "As you can see DarkWing there is no vampires or mix breeds in here. Just the pets I sell like these very rare pets. Like the black and red wolf, the golden tiger, the sapphire and ruby dragon, and last but not least the silver fox with black-silver tipped wings." Count D said as he looks over Moro and her friends.


End file.
